The War of Heroes
by TheWolfWhoWaited
Summary: Dragonborn and Master Thief, Nymeria Stormcrown wakes up in a world where the sky is ripped open and Demons are pouring out. She had found friends in the couple who found her, Astrid Hawke and Anders. Just as things couldn't get any worse, a Queen and a Narcissist from another land show up and change the fates of all three worlds forever. **WARNING** May contain spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Odd Meetings

"What the hell was that?" Astrid Hawke looked to Anders.

The duo produced their staffs and carefully walked over to the source of the loud noise. There, they saw a woman lying in the middle of a large circle with strange runes everywhere. The grass was scorched all around. Anders rushed to the woman's aid.

"She's alive… and it looks like she's uninjured. I think her armor broke her fall."

Now that they were closer, Astrid got a better look at her. She had very tan skin, and a long scar under her left eye. She had on white armor that was made of a strange metal. Anders took her helm off and began to attempt to wake her up. Hawke noticed her pointed ears, and how completely unlike she was to the other elves.

The woman opened her eyes and, before even the battled-hardened couple could react, she had a very menacing looking dagger held to Ander's throat.

"Move and he's dead." She uttered.

Astrid could see that Anders was struggling to hold back Justice.

"And this is what we get when we try to help people." Astrid said in her usual sarcasm. She could see the woman loosen her grip a bit, then release him. Astrid breathed an internal sigh of relief. The woman then went immediately to her fallen bow a few feet near her.

"Where am I? Where's Ancano?" she asked. "No clue who that is. But usually conversations start with a name. You can call me Hawke. And this is Anders, who you seem to already have a great relationship with." Astrid replied. "My name is Nymeria. The Nords call me the Stormcrown, after Talos", she paused for a second, "Sorry about that. Most people don't try to help. Most try to loot. But I'm sort of in the middle of something at the moment. The Eye must have teleported us here. Ancano must be here somewhere. You look competent. Perhaps you can help me. Nirn is in danger. The Eye of Magnus had been misused and I have no clue where I am."

"Nirn? Look, your right about us being competent, but you must be stark raving mad! Do you not see the huge tears in the fade?" Hawke pointed up to the sky. Nymeria looked up. "Talos have mercy." She uttered.

"Anders and I were trying to find out how to close the tears in The Veil when you showed up." Hawke proclaimed.

"Something very powerful did that. Maybe they are connected. When did this start?" Nymeria asked. "A few months ago. We have a few friends looking into it as well, but they are far away by now." Anders explained.

"Hm. Quaranir said The Eye could travel through time if it wished… it has some of the same properties of an Elder Scroll. Ancano could be the cause behind the cracks in the sky. If he is, I swear by every Aedra and Daedra there is that I will fix it. This is my fault. I'm the one who found The Eye." Nymeria explained to them.

"How could they be link-" Anders started before there was a hissing sound that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at once.

Anders got in defensive position with his staff behind him, Astrid got in an offensive position, holding her partly bladed staff in front of her, almost like a spear. Nymeria took this a hint and notched an ebony arrow in her Dwarven Black Bow of Fate.

Less than a second later, demons advanced out of the underbrush.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this one took a bit guys! I've been sick and had an art project due -_-'' I will try to get a new chapter every few days, as long as there are no unforeseen complications. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2: Learnings

As soon as the demons showed themselves, Nymeria let arrows fly. As Hawke and Anders were charging spells, she had already killed half a dozen. Anders froze several solid and Hawke let the power of lightning loose, the bolts hitting on and bouncing between the other and even hitting some twice, charring them and leaving an unpleasant smell lingering in the air. The whole battle lasted less than ten seconds.

"Those where the ugliest Daedra I have ever seen. And I have spent some time in Apocrypha. Let me tell you, not a pleasant place." Nymeria said, putting and arrow back in her quiver and slinging her bow across her back. Anders and Hawke shot her a quizzical look then slung their staves across their backs, respectively. "Well it's too late to stop this tear. Anders, start packing. We need to move. Nymeria, there is a village not too far from here. We are headed for there. You are welcome to come if you wish." Astrid said. Anders walked out of the clearing, still wary if there were any more demons lurking in the brush.

"Seeing that I really have no other choice, sure, I'll join you", Nymeria paused for a moment. "I need to look around here for a moment though, if you don't mind. I may be able to figure how to get back to Skyrim by reading these runes"_ I just pray they are a language I recognize. The last thing I need is some language from another plane or one not seen by anyone in living memory on Nirn. _She thought. She already had a theory about how this plane even exists, but she had more important things she needed to concentrate on.

"Perhaps I could help?" Hawke asked. "Sure. If you want", Nymeria looked towards the ground and gave a sigh of relief. "This is Daedric script. I can at least read it." She pulled out a small leather-bound journal out of a small pack she had and began to scribble down as much as she could make out. Some of the fallen demons had to be moved, which Hawke assisted with. The only problem Nymeria was having was some of the blood from the demons were making the writing hard to read.

Almost ten minutes later, Anders came back, leading two horses, one laden with supplies and a small tent. "I figured you could have my horse Nymeria", He handed her the reins of the horse laden with supplies. " Hawke and I will ride hers. The village should take us the rest of the day to get there, possibly a bit into the night. Nymeria saddled the horse and Hawke and Anders theirs. Hawke was seated behind Anders and Anders led the way through the woods. "_Laas Yah Nir"_ Nymeria whispered. She closed her eyes and felt the shout take effect. She opened them again and looked around. _Nothing. Good._ She closed her eyes again and the shout wore off. "There's nothing nearby. I checked." Nymeria proclaimed. "How do you know? I can't even sense them, and I'm, uh, sensitive to the Fade." Anders questioned. "You could say that again." Hawke muttered. Anders smiled.

"Let's call it an educated guess and experience. Just trust me. I have no gain to deceive you." Nymeria informed them. "So, Nymeria, where are you from?" Hawke asked, breaking what little tension there was.

"Riften, in Skyrim. That's where I live at least. I'm actually from the Imperial City. I came to Skyrim about six years ago."

"Right… and where's Skyrim exactly? West of non-crazy Qunari?" Hawke responded.

"Um, no. Whatever that is. Look I know it sounds mad, but I think Ancano sent me to another mortal plane of Oblivion. I think the answer to getting back is in these runes." She pulled the small leather-bound book out of her pack and opened it. "As far as I can tell, this is daedric script, but the actual language is dragon. I have no clue why though. The languages are completely different in script, spoken-form, and use." Nymeria's brow furrowed. "Maybe she's telling the truth," Anders whispered. "You and I know there are things we can't explain. Look at her. She doesn't even look like an elf. Justice even agrees with me, and as far as I can tell, she's telling the truth."

"Maybe you're right. But she just seems… I don't know? Off? Like she's not telling the whole story. How could she know the woods were safe? She muttered something strange before her eyes had this detached look to them." Hawke glanced over to see if she was looking at them. Nymeria was looking at her book, seemingly oblivious to the world. She was reading. Astrid was impressed. After living in Kirkwall for so long, she had really lost the ability to ride proficiently. Anders was even worse when they started. He had learned how to ride in the Wardens, but living in Kirkwall, same as Hawke, his skill withered.

Nymeria was not oblivious to what Astrid and Anders were saying. She was an amazing multitasker, having gained the skill delving in the deadly ruins and caves in Skyrim. Even with all the noise from the horses and the forest, Nymeria's sharp hearing heard them word for word.

"One of these words trouble me. The word is 'Kel', which in the language of the Dovah, means 'Elder Scroll". If I need an Elder Scroll to get to Skyrim, we're in trouble. They are very hard to come by and I don't even know if there is one on this Plane," Nymeria said, nose still buried in her book. "We should get to this village then see what our next move is. We really need to find Ancano, before he can cause any more damage."

"Well maybe it would save time later if you told us what happened. And just how dangerous this guy is." Anders looked to Nymeria. She in turn put her journal away and sighed. "It's a long story, and complicated but if we are doing this together, ok." She explained.

"I'm a mage from the College of Winterhold. I don't really like to use magic, but it is useful at times. I gained entry when I showed the Arch-Mage my uh, 'unique skills'. I already had recommendations from inside the College through my contacts. Well, when I joined they sent me to an excavation site where my skills and extensive knowledge of Nordic Ruins and the area could be of use. I helped the College clear out the old city of Sarthaal and in the main chamber, which was reminiscent of a throne room; there was the Eye of Magnus. No one had ever seen anything like it before, and there was nothing in the Arcanaeum on it either. I was visited by a member of the Psijic Monks in a dream, and he told me it was dangerous and should not have been found. I told the Arch-mage about it and he dismissed it. There was an Altmer there, named Ancano. He was an 'Advisor' to the College. The real reason he was there was because the damned Thalmor didn't trust anyone in Skyrim. From the first time I met that bastard, I hated him. Besides the fact he as an arrogant prig, he just couldn't get it out of his head that I wasn't, in _any way_ interested in him. He was always sticking his nose in my business. He would always ask why I was gone from the College for extensive periods of time, and why I never actually made my quarters as cozy as it should have been. I never stayed there for long, always having business elsewhere. I still communicated with the Arch-mage and Mirabelle Ervine, the Master Wizard, through ravens and couriers. I investigated several things that were thought to be in connection with the Eye, then Ancano took full advantage of the College's hospitably and opened the Eye, causing an electrical storm to ravage the College and the town of Winterhold. Savos was killed in an explosion, and Mirabelle was injured, as well as a friend of mine, a Tolfdir. I rushed off to the Labyrinthian, where I learned the only thing made to contain the Eye was residing. There I found the Staff of Magnus and made my way back to the College, and I had received another dream. Quaranir told me that Nirn was in danger and that I had to act quickly. When I got there, I confronted Ancano. He had changed. He had glowing blue and gold runes etched on his skin, his white hair had seemed to be white fire and his eyes were mad with power and pure energy. I pulled out the staff and he blasted me with energy he pulled from the Eye. The next thing I remember was waking up here. If Ancano is behind this, I might need a few friends though. A lot of the knowledge on the Eye has come through contacts, and I was too preoccupied with this mess that I had not contacted Brynjolf about my movements, or even Serana. There you have it, well, a summation of it." Nymeria explained to them. Anders and Astrid were surprised she was a mage, and both decided that if this was a scam, or this woman was madder than Meredith was. They all rode in silence for a moment, then Astrid spoke. "Well, that is certainly a problem you have. And that is a lot to process."

"Sorry. I keep forgetting that you guys haven't a fig what I'm talking about. Need any clarification?" Nymeria asked them. There was only the slightest hint of annoyance in her voice only a few people could pick up on.

Astrid shook her head and Anders thought for a moment. "Do you still have the staff? I didn't see you with it earlier." He questioned.

A bluish-green and gold ring on her right index finger began to glow softly when a staff appeared in her hands. Anders and Astrid looked at her in both shock and wonder. _I wish I had a staff that could do that._ They both thought. Nymeria gave them a wolfish grin. "That answer your question?" she chimed.

After Nymeria had explained everything, the three talked until they reached the village. Nymeria learned quite a bit about Thedas and Astrid and Anders learned about Skyrim. Both Anders and Astrid were impressed with Nymeria and her extensive knowledge of so many things. The only thing she could not wrap her head around is why magic was almost a taboo in Thedas.

When they reached the little village, they dismounted and stretched their legs and led their horses to the inn. Nymeria noticed how much the couple kept their heads down, and tried to stay out of sight of the few guards that were in the village. After Astrid paid the innkeeper, the group filed in the small inn and relaxed after a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Completely Mad Idea

The next morning, Astrid gave her some money and had Nymeria go and get her own horse as well as some supplies. Nymeria walked over to the market, it already open for the long day ahead. The villagers were giving her death glares and a few of the shopkeepers ignored her. Nymeria was becoming angry, fast. Finally frustrated with the merchants, she walked over to the stables.

"Hello. I would like to purchase a horse of yours." Nymeria said with respect, hoping to win the man over with her natural silver-tongue.

"I don't sell to damned knife-ears. Ya wouldn't have the coin for it anyway and if ya did, ya must've stole it." He replied, going back to his work.

Nymeria clenched her teeth. She turned back to the man. "Now I know you didn't mean that. I know you want to give me your best horse, free of charge." The man looked at her and was going to say something in protest, then he walked over to a large black horse, not unlike one she had in Skyrim, and handed her the reigns. "Thank you much." Nymeria said with a charming smile. Seeing how no one would even speak to her, she decided to use her Amulet of Articulation to get the merchants to barter with her. Anders and Hawke found her in the market just as she was getting the last of the things she would need. They walked their horses to the edge of town and mounted them. The party rode in silence down the dirt road for a few minutes before Nymeria spoke.

"So none of the merchants would talk to me. And the man who gave me the horse called me a knife-ear. Care to explain the racism in that town? With the damn Thalmor and The Great War, quite a few Nords hate elves but would still take their coin. And that man is lucky I didn't break his jaw."

"Right. About that, sorry forgot to mention that yesterday. Most people hate elves. Think that they are worse than dirt. They used to be slaves. In Tevinter, they still are." Hawke explained to her, taking care to not offend her.

Nymeria's face showed no emotion. It was almost two hours before she, or anyone else spoke. Finally, Nymeria broke the silence. "So magic is persecuted, and slavers run abound, and no one is doing anything about it? Slavery has been outlawed for centuries. And even Morrowind adopted the empire's law, back in the third bloody era. That was over two hundred years ago. In the rest of the empire, it was outlawed even before Tiber Septim created the empire. And that was a little over four hundred years before that. This is horrid. This is wrong." She looked ahead, a look of disgust on her face. Anders was furious. Astrid couldn't stop Justice this time. Justice galloped Anders' horse in front and stopped Nymeria from continuing. His eyes were glowing an ethereal blue, and tendrils of pure Fade energy were webbed across his skin, glowing the same bright, chilling blue. Anders spoke, but the voice was not his. Astrid's blood still ran cold every time she heard Justice speak, knowing that Anders was cast aside at that moment, temporary out of control of his own body.

"You think us idle? You know nothing ignorant mortal. The Templars will pay for their cowardice and injustice towards mages," Justice paused for a second, contemplating, "I have told Anders to trust you. He knows to trust my judgment. You are a new thing to the both of us, being I have never come across a mortal with such an aura of power, as faint as it may be. This power you have will be very useful in helping in our endeavor. I will excuse your ignorance this time. Next time we may not be so forgiving." After he finished speaking, Justice withdrew and Anders slumped a little in his saddle. Astrid spurred her horse was next to his and she put a hand on his shoulder, a romantic gesture that was not often seen outside company of Hawke's closest friends, certainly not in front of a stranger.

Nymeria hadn't batted an eye at Anders. He looked up apologetically at her and mumbled "Sorry. I have a unique condition. Don't mind Justice. He can be a bit of an ass sometimes." Astrid stifled a laugh. "And he tells you to shut up love." he grumbled to Hawke. They spurred their horses and continued onward. It had just hit the both of them that Nymeria didn't react at all to Anders have dual personalities. They looked at her, more than a bit dumbstruck. Having to explain his condition to people had stopped when Hawke's circle of friends had not grown any larger than Sebastian. Nymeria noticed their gazes and smirked.

"My best friend is a millennia-old vampire princess and I count wolves, thieves and assassins as some of my closest friends, and don't even get me started on my lover. I also spend my free time killing draugr for sport and traipsing across a frozen province because I'm bored. Trust me when I say have seen it all." She replied, grinning a wicked grin.

Anders and Hawke had underestimated her so much, it was comical. Even though they didn't really know what she meant for part of it, they got the idea that this tallish, lanky woman was not to be trifled with. Nymeria could read their expressions like an open book and laughed a singsong laugh.

For the first time in what seemed like and age, the couple smiled and laughed as well. All three were instant friends, after the initial tension was gone.

They talked until midday, and stopped for an hour or so, stretching and eating a light meal of hard bread and dried meat. After they begun again, they started sharing stories of their adventures. Just as Astrid and Anders were in the middle of telling Nymeria of an elven ruin they had come across while helping Merrill, she suddenly had an idea.

"Elven ruins are the oldest ruins you know of right? Perhaps if my theory is correct…" Nymeria trailed off as she began charging a spell. Golden glowing light wove between her fingers as she whispered her wishes to the spell. She let it go, and golden orbs of soft light created a path for them to follow. "Well I'll be damned. There is one here. We should follow this quickly. Clairvoyance doesn't last too long."

"The hell kind of spell was that? Astrid questioned her. "Clairvoyance. It's more of a novice spell, but it's actually quite useful. It can be a bit tricky though, it takes a bit to get a mastery over it. It can lead you to Blackmarsh if you don't tell it exactly where you want to go." Nymeria explained, bringing her horse to a brisk trot, with Hawke and Anders not far behind her.

"Sorry I should explain better. We barely know each other. This spell should take us to the nearest Elder Scroll on this Plane. Whether it is a short walk or a month-long journey, I can't tell you. I can cast the spell over a map though, and it can give us a better location. Even if the Scroll can't actually get me back, it may give me insight on Ancano, and if that bastard can get me here, he can damn sure get me back." She added, a bit nervous that they would protest. One glance and Nymeria could tell a lot about Hawke and Anders. She could tell that Astrid was a leader, had lived well for about six or so years, and that they were fugitives. She could tell that both were troubled, and were powerful mages. Anders was obviously a healer, given how his hands had a golden hue to them in just the right light, and if you had sharp enough eyes and the knowledge to know what caused it.

"If it was under any other circumstances, we would love to tag along, but we have a bit of an endeavor here-" Hawke started before Nymeria interrupted.

"An Elder Scroll would be nigh invaluable to your cause. The only problem would be to find someone who could read it, luckily, I have come across three in my travels and had the rare and distinct pleasure of reading all three. I want to help. Please, Astrid, Anders, I want to help. I've gotten almost nowhere with the Thalmor and the Civil War is a lost cause for both sides. I've been feeling useless. Besides, I have… certain talents that may help." Nymeria implored.

Anders glanced at Astrid, and Astrid spoke "Yeah sure, why the hell not? Not like we have any more leads anyway. Isabella, Varric, Fenris, Aveline, and Merrill are Maker-knows where. Let's have a bit of life-threatening fun." Hawke gave a cheeky grin. Even Anders smiled. Nymeria smiled when Astrid agreed to accompany her. She would have gone anyway, if it meant getting back to Brynjolf, the Guild, familiar skies, and her warm home.

They kept along at the pace Nymeria set. After the spell wore off, they stopped for a quick lunch. They let the horses rest and graze along the side of the dirt road. Hawke pulled out her map and let Nymeria look over it. Anders pointed out that they weren't far from Cumberland, in Nevarra. Nymeria began her spell again, this time, points on the map began to glow, a trail of golden orbs settled on the map, beginning with their current location, and ending along the Northern Coast, near the Arlathan Forest on the border of the Imperium and Antiva.

"Looks like we have a starting point." Nymeria began, "We could charter passage on a ship in Cumberland and try to get as close as we can by ship. It looks like it is deep in the forest. We will defiantly have to hike a bit, but that shouldn't be too much of a problem." She looked deep in thought. Astrid and Anders agreed and they gathered their things and set off again, heading South, towards Cumberland.

Notes:

A big thanks to marshalld for the favourite and Darkcrest27 for following!

The next few chapters might take a bit though, sorry I have a paper and a book report due both this week and next week.

Oh! and don't worry, it will pick up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

So sorry this took a bit! Life has been, well hectic. As soon as Summer Break starts I will def be posting often. Thanks for being patient! :)

Chapter 4: Cumberland

Nymeria could smell the city before she saw it. It reminded her of Riften , only this time the city smelled of salt from the sea, not the canals Riften was famous for. Not long after, they came to the city gates, Astrid and Anders kept their heads down, and the guards gave Nymeria a few glares. She decided to not let it bother her.

Anders was being obviously paranoid, Hawke was jittery too, Nymeria noticed. She was at home in a huge city, with many pockets ripe for cutting. Besides a perfect heist or a daring burglary, pick pocketing was truly her favourite thing about her less-than-noble profession. The sun was beginning to set, and Nymeria did not relish the thought of being in this part of the city long after dark. While she was not frightened, she was far from foolish, and reckless.

"We should find an inn. Preferably not one in this district." Nymeria called over to the couple.

"We might not have a choice. We don't have an abundance of coin to throw away on a nice room. We still have to find a ship going near Tevinter." Hawke responded.

"I'll pay for the ship. I have more than enough coin. If not, well, I will have to just put my coin-finding skills to work."

Anders glanced over to Hawke, who was thinking the same thing. They both had enough experience with the less than upstanding citizens in Kirkwall to know exactly what she was implying.

"Astrid, it's not a bad idea. I really am tired of sleeping in flea-ridden inns, and on the ground." Anders added. Hawke had to admit, a soft bed for once did sound good. She missed her real featherbed in her estate. It had been almost a year and a half since they had been forced to flee Kirkwall, since then, they had been running. It was tiring. "Well, I will say, a real bed would be more then welcome. I don't remember the last time I really, truly _slept._" Hawke replied back.

As they worked their way through the city, they passed the walls of the Alienage. There were a few guards beating a little elven girl, not far from the gate. Right on cue, Nymeria jumped off her horse, and threw the reigns to Anders.

"Stupid little whore! Get under my feet again and you won't have any!" the guard yelled, grabbing the girl by her filthy hair. Tears were streaming down her dirt-covered face.

"And if you want to keep your pathetic life, you will unhand that girl." Nymeria practically snarled at him. The other two guards spun around and reached for their swords. The last one threw the girl in a mud puddle and turned on Nymeria.

"You would dare threaten me you little knife-eared bitch?!"

Nymeria had changed out of her Snow Elf armour, and instead was wearing her Guildmaster armour, so she was not at intimidating as she could have been. The black and bronze-pulsing bow on her back, the odd looking hawk-feather arrows, her Blade of Woe strapped to one thigh, Mehrunes' Razor on the other, and a sword that looked like it was made of ice, Liz Viing, deeply unsettled the guards as they really looked at her. She was an elf, armed to the teeth, and obviously not afraid of a few city guards. And oddly enough, she was taller than all of them. Foolishly, they did not back off. They drew their swords and one said "It's illegal for any knife-ear to have a weapon. And law says we can gut you."

They all charged at her, and Nymeria deftly outmanoeuvred them, and grabbed one's arm as she passed and put him in an arm hold, holding him in front of her, a human shield. When he struggled too much, she snapped his wrist, and threw him into the mud. The man landed on the wrist, and cried out in pain again.

The others charged at her again, she tripped them and sent them tumbling into the mud with their comrade. Having enough of this, Nymeria looked straight at them as they picked themselves up, circling them like a caged wolf, and yelled, _Faas Ru Maar_! The three standing guards dropped to the ground, screaming in pure terror. The city was loud, but the screams of men truly in complete fear for their lives drowned out everything near. The city around stopped, wondering what could possibly be going on. As a crowd gathered, Nymeria strode over to the little elven girl, and scooped her up with ease. "Where is your mother Mal Fahliil?" Nymeria asked the girl. Through choked sobs, she replied "I don't got one." A few guards were trying to get through the mob of people. "You there! You're under arrest!" A rather large guard shouted to her.

Hawke and Anders had taken the horses and were not far away, but far enough to not be involved. They hated not being able to help but they could not risk drawing attention to themselves.

The other guards were still on the ground, crying like babies, although one had regained some of his wits and stammered out "She's a bloody mage!" The crowd and guards had a look of dread on their faces. Knowing she could not outrun them with the girl, Nymeria gripped her tight, and whispered, "Hang on tight Mal Fahiil."

Cloaking both herself and the girl in Nocturnal's Shadow, they literally vanished in front of the crowd. Moving masterfully to Hawke and Anders, they reappeared and quickly made their escape.

They stopped in an alley, not far from the Alienage, but out of the way enough so the guards might not come that far to look for the supposed 'mage'. The girl was weeping softly, clinging to Nymeria's armour so hard her knuckles were white. Anders nearly jumped off the horse, and went to tend to the girl's injuries. One eye was swelling shut, her nose looked broken, and her lip was bleeding.

As Anders approached her, she looked at him with wild eyes, whimpered in terror, and buried her face into Nymeria, trying to stay away from him. Nymeria turned away, keeping herself between Anders and the small elf. Realising his mistake, Anders stepped back towards Hawke.

"Shhhh. It's alright. He won't hurt you. No one will hurt you again. He's going to help make you feel better. Is that alright?" Nymeria asked her in a hushed, soothing tone. She shook her head no.

In order to free up her hands, she called Hawke over, and the girl still slightly shied away, but let Astrid support most of her as Nymeria set her on the ground.

Kneeling, Nymeria charged up a powerful healing spell, and let the soft golden light wash over the girl, mending her injuries. Her swollen eye reopened and the girl looked around in wonder, watching the magic weave through the air and around her. After a short moment, with Anders standing vigilant to make sure no guards came towards them, the girl was able to get back on her feet.

"Feeling better Mal Fahiil?" Nymeria asked in the same gentle tone. She nodded enthusiastically in return. Hawke helped her back to her feet, and the girl took Nymeria's hand as she stood up.

"We should sneak back into the Alienage and find her mother." Anders told them. "She's an orphan. We can't just bring her back to that slum where another bastard guard can nearly beat her to death." Nymeria defended, squeezing the little one's hand a little tighter. Having the little girl there made a pang of sadness surge through her. Bryn always said she would be a good mother, considering how she was always playing with the orphans at Honourhall whenever she had a spare second in Riften. They had all taken a shine to her, and more than one wanted to join the guild when they got older.

"I'm sorry Nymeria, but we can't take her with us." Hawke chided. "I know that," She snapped back in return. "I just," her tone softened, "I just can't leave her here. I just cannot sit by and do anything. It's not in my nature." Nymeria confessed. Hawke agreed. While she often was a sarcastic, yet charming bitch, when it came to children, she had a huge soft spot, the same for Anders.

The little girl pulled Nymeria's hand. "My name's Channa. I don't want to go back to the Alienage though. It's a bad place and I don't like it there. I can never find anything to take to eat." She explained to them. Astrid truly felt bad for the poor girl. She knew just how bad the Alienages could be. Nymeria looked into the girl's eyes for a half minute. She sighed and drew a long, wickedly curved dagger with carving on the blade, one of the few unenchanted blades she kept on her, a Nordic dagger that was given to her by the Skaal, and gave it to Channa, hilt first. "This is sharp. Don't use it until you absolutely have to. Don't let anyone see it. Ok?"

Channa nodded. "Is there anywhere you can stay?" Nymeria asked her.

"I can go to the Chantry. The sisters already kinda take care of me and a few others." Channa told them, griping the dagger tight. Nymeria looked to Anders and Astrid. "While the Chantry has its faults, it is the best place for her." Anders admitted. Hawke grunted in response. "Alright. We'll take you there. Where is it from here?"

Channa clutched the dagger to her chest and took Nymeria's hand and started to lead her down the alleyway. Nymeria stopped her and wrapped the dagger in some cloth to conceal it and so she wouldn't cut herself. Hawke and Anders led the three horses after Nymeria and the little Channa, still clutching Nymeria's hand. Hawke couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. Anders said Grey Wardens couldn't have children, which was frankly the reason she already didn't have children from their over six-year relationship. Anders did want kids, but only if they could live free as they would most likely be mages, and powerful ones at that. After a short walk, and more than a few turns, they arrived at a Chantry courtyard, with sisters and a few Templars milling about. Anders' body went visibly ridged and began glaring at the armoured men.

"I can go from here. Thank you so so much! I won't let those mean shems hurt me again!" Channa proclaimed to Nymeria. Nymeria smiled and let her go. Channa ran over to an older woman in a pink and white robe and took her hand instead. Channa gave Nymeria one last look before disappearing into the Chantry.

Just a note- a few people have asked why Nymeria's surname is Stormcrown. She is not related to Tiber Septim. In my headcannon, it is a name the Nords gave her so they call her 'The Stomcrown'. Hope that clarifies! oh! And reviews are greatly appreciated!

Translations:  
Liz Viing- Ice Wing, Nymeria's Stalhrim sword.  
Faas Ru Maar- Dismay shout.  
Mal Fahliil- Little Elf.

A big thanks to my readers and a big thanks to Luxlucis85DK and Adrielless for both the follow and the favourite!


End file.
